In commercial applications, accent lighting is typically used to capture the attention of potential customers. Accent lighting may highlight or supplement a primary display of some sort. Accent lighting may also be used to highlight store information, such as location, hours of operation, a slogan, etc. Accent lighting may also be used to advertise product information like the product name, a slogan related to the product, locations where to find the product, etc.
Commonly, accent lighting includes conventional light sources such as incandescent, fluorescent, or neon lights that provide the desired illumination. However, these light sources can have several drawbacks. Some of these light sources consume large amounts of electricity making them expensive to operate; particularly for outdoor signs that are illuminated for long periods of time. Conventional light sources can also generate a significant amount of heat that is not easily dissipated. In addition, conventional incandescent light sources can have a short life and/or are susceptible to damage when compared to some less conventional light sources, and as such must be inspected and replaced periodically. Neon or fluorescent lights require expensive power supplies, and typically operate at a high voltage.